Neither in your dreams
by Nosaiga
Summary: G' nite dear kevedd fans. Let me introduce you my humble fanfiction. I think I had an excellent help when I was translating and I hope you like it. Here will appear 2 of my OCs, but they will not participate a lot in the plot of this story Rev!Kevedd Kevedd Rev!Kevedd Asphy Nathan C2ndy 2c1d Rev!Jeremiah & Story Nosaiga Rev!Araziel Iarel Razbliuto


Neither in your dreams

Chapter 1

The bell rang, his shoulders relaxed with a long and tired sigh of relieve. Kevin had ended one of the most disturbing history class of his existence, -Jesus, that was weird- murmured at the time he was packing his things in the bagpack. A pen decided to roll down of the pallete of his reading desk until hit the floor -Damn! Where are you going?- the red head went down to knees, looking up foe his ink pen. The action looking and picking took a few seconds, when he raised his face to realize he was alone with the professor, everyone were gone.

The teacher gave him a cold gaze just like he usually do when imparts his knowledge of the great events in world history: wars, hungers, epidemies, terrorist attacks and famous murderers, seem to be part of this russian professor favorite repertoire, whose outlandish accent makes the class frightening. -See you later, Mr. Vasilievich- Kevin says a little bit nervous and cross the classroom quickly, it freaks him out, without a concise reason, been alone with him.

-Finally you showed up- Eddward reclaim lying on his back against the wall with crossed arms, -Sorry, I had an incident- Kev went toward his boyfriend without an answer of his part, instead, he was seeing something with a serious look -Ah... What happen?- When he turned, he could notice, Eddward and the History professor, who has left the room, were stabbing each other with their blue and deep eyes. The red haired boy leaned the head to a side, he had caught both of them in the same situation, in the beginning he resolve it like his boyfriend flirting with the teacher, but now he understand that it was nothing but a genuine game of power, Edd and the russian hate one to another.

-What a guy- the black haired complained, -True, he creeps me out, I still can't believe how it can be that Nazz and other girls melt like ice at the sun for him-, Kevin commented while they were passing thru the hallway connected to the cafeteria. -No clue, he's and idiot- says Edd for sure, -Not more that you- Kev joked, but Edd's expression made clear it wasn't funny.

In the dinning room, they seat in different tables for lunch, their friends don't get on and they never will. Anyways Eddward was in charge to pay Kev's lunch, a sweet detail which no one had to know.

After filling bellies, they use the short rest of time between their break and the next class to lock the door of the mens restroom and get enclosed in one of the cubicles, so in that way just in 5 minutes they will show all the love they could -My... My parents will not be around for the weekend- Kevin released with a moan after been free from Eddwards lips -Mine are never home- Says Edd with a smirk, then he kiss his neck's skin leaving a hickey where the sweater can hide -It could be that you're still afraid of the boogie man and you need me in your bed to protect you?- the tallest grabs firmly Kevin's but to squeeze them and forcing him to be on his toes, reaching to rub their hips a little bit, -No ... is not that- Kevin answered blushing and holding like to the life to Eddward's neck -Then, what you're wishing it's me fucking you around the house-, affirms in a pretentious tone the guy with the blue eyes, looking for the others gaze, who ashamed about how straight can be his boyfriend was hiding his face -Sounds horrible when you say it like that-, said the soft freckled young boy and kind of dissappointed, double D noticed -Don't act like a princess, you know I'm kidding-, their hips break off, the shortest one heels touched the ground, there is a one last kiss that lacked of tongue and humidity, but exist a cute rub of noses -See you after school- Kevin agree about Eddward said and finally they fix their clothes, ready to go back to class. 


End file.
